


Soft Florals

by hellkatedragon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkatedragon/pseuds/hellkatedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Florals

**Author's Note:**

> nope

Sakura was normally more at home with Corrin than anywhere else on earth. But today, her sister’s room, her sister’s bed, her sister’s arms around her back – they felt alien. She felt so distant.

“Sakura,” her sister cooed. Corrin put her hand on Sakura’s head, lightly thumbing with her hair. Sakura was laying with her head on her sister’s chest, slightly elevated from Corrin sorta half-way leaning against the head of her bed. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Don’t worry.” Her words were comforting but to Sakura they felt fake, somehow. Of course nothing had changed about the words, or about her sister; Sakura was just too filled with doubt to take them seriously.

“I…I know, I just,” Sakura said back. She was having more trouble finding the words than usual. Of course she was. How can you tell your sister, who’s loved you and taken care of you in all of your most difficult moments, that you don’t feel like you can trust her? What an awful thing to say. What an awful thought for her to have! Why is someone like her even here? Her older sister’s chest is so soft and she doesn’t deserve any of it.

“Really, don’t worry about it, okay?” her sister said. “Leon’s just kind of a jerk. He doesn’t mean it. It’s still unacceptable, and I’ll talk to him about it, but I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that.” That’s right, that’s why Sakura was here in the first place – Leo was in a bad mood and snapped at her a bit. He said it was annoying how much she relies on others. “And even if he did mean it, then he’s wrong.” She knew he didn’t mean it, she knew he was in a bad mood and just wanting to say something hurtful so he could feel like he was better than someone for a few seconds. She understood all of that. But it wasn’t really about him.

“It’s…more complicated, I guess…” She hated speaking in absolutes. “I-It’s, not really about him, is, um, the point, I guess…” Sakura was very conscious of her inability to end these sentences properly. She kept hoping the right words would just appear.

“Are you worried that you annoy us?” Sakura sort of dug her face a bit deeper into her sister’s chest at this. It wasn’t wrong, but it wasn’t quite right. “Because, you don’t. You don’t annoy anyone here, and you definitely don’t annoy me.” It was missing something. Her sister’s words were like a salve, they made her hurt less but they didn’t really fix anything. Why, though? Why couldn’t she just be happy with what she’s being told? Why is she so selfish, always wanting more from people?

When Sakura couldn’t hold back a sob at that thought, her sister put a finger on her chin, pushed her head up a bit, and looked right at her eyes. She was conspicuously aware of how close the finger was to her mouth, and the eye contact felt almost physically painful. “Hey…” She knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and looked away. “I love you, okay?” Sakura couldn’t take solace in those words, and that hurt her more than anything. She wanted so badly to just say thank you, I love you too, I’m so glad I have you, maybe make out a little, and let herself be contented with that. Like always. But she couldn’t; she had to be even more of a burden.

“Do you really…m-mean it?” It was almost painful to say. “Like…really mean it?”

“Of course Sakura,” Corrin said, which is exactly what Sakura knew she would say. It felt like they were just going through the motions. “I love you so much. You’re my sister. I’ll always take care of you.”

“I…I don’t know, if, I can…” Sakura kept trying to find the words. They all felt so awful and mean. “…b-believe that.”

“Why?” Corrin’s reply had absolutely no malice or hurt in it. She was just curious and worried. She wanted nothing except to make Sakura feel better. She couldn’t help but feel like a burden.

“I…I think, like,” Sakura started. She was already starting to tear up some more. “I-I’m worried that…you love me, b-but only because of, an…o-obligation? Sort of...” She tried to soften it as much as possible. Not for Corrin’s sake (she was like a wall, understanding to a fault) but for her own, because saying something that cruel without making it sound weak and unsure would make it hurt even more to say.

“No, of course not!” Her sister’s words had an almost jovial tone to them, in the nicest and most understanding way possible. It felt like the best possible words to solve a problem that she wasn’t having. “I don’t just love you because you’re my sister. I love you because you’re kind. I love you for you, for so much of you.” She knew this was true as well, but it was still nice to hear. It wasn’t it, though. Sakura had dug her face into her sister’s chest again by now, too ashamed to let her see her face, but she could feel her sister scratching her head. Her body felt so comfortable but her mind wouldn’t let her.

“B-But…” Sakura started. She couldn’t let herself be contented. She wouldn’t be happy if she left it here.

“Do you doubt that I love you?”

“N-No!” She knew that Corrin would go to most any lengths to prove it. She knew her sister genuinely loved her. “I-I’m just, so selfish, and a burden. I can’t help anyone.”

“Sakura…” Corrin said, rubbing the side of Sakura’s head. “You’re none of those things. You’re wonderful to have around. We need your kindness.” Sakura felt just a bit better at this. Maybe it could give her the strength to keep talking.

“B-But…I-I think you just…” She hated saying these things. But she couldn’t stop now. “I worry you, just…love the good parts of me. The…nice parts. I think, you really do love me. B-But…only the parts worth loving.”

“Sakura, that’s not true…” Corrin started.

“I-Is it?!” Sakura burst out. She felt awful for interrupting her sister, but she had to. She lifted herself up to bring her head level to her sister’s, but she still couldn’t quite look her in the eyes. “I-I’m sorry…just,” She couldn’t let herself stop talking until there were no more words left to say. “I’m just…so weak. I feel like a burden. I…come to you all the time, and, make you take care of me. I’m always needing to be, protected, or held up. I know I’m a burden. And I think that…that you do love me. I think I can be loved. But I think you resent me too. I think everyone does!” She stopped to catch her breath. Corrin held a hand to her face. “I-I mean, how could you not? Even if you love me. There will always be…parts of me you’ll hate. You love me, but, you can’t love all of me.”

“Sakura…” Corrin wiped tears from Sakura’s eye and kissed it. She wasn’t expecting it, and it made her jump a bit. “Of course I don’t resent you. I love you. I’ll always love you. I will always take care of you.” Another salve.

“Don’t…say that…” Sakura managed to say back. “I know you love me…but you pity me. Because I’m young and sad and can’t take care of myself. And I don’t know what I’m doing. And I know no one knows what they’re doing too but like, that makes it even more awful? I’m the broken member of a broken group. I-I know you love me…you want to take care of me, but that hurts. I hate that I need to be taken care of. I know…I’m young. I know I don’t, get things. But…”

Corrin seemed, for once, at a bit of a loss for words. Sakura finally started looking her in the eyes without realizing. Corrin opted to let her finish for now.

“Please...just…I don’t want you to look down on me for it. I-I don’t want you to pity me. I don’t want you to write me off as a child. I know I deserve it but…it hurts so much. I want you to hold me…accountable. And hold me to meaningful standards. I can’t imagine anything worse than you going easy on me.”

Sakura couldn’t stop herself from sobbing even more into her sister’s already wet nightgown. It was disgusting. It was so selfish. She hated herself for everything she said. She didn’t want to let herself cry into her sister’s soft breasts but she couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t stop herself from just taking things, from acting so entitled to her sisters time, and from repeating the words ‘hold me’ in her head.

“Hey…” Corrin finally replied, after a brief pause, making sure she was finished. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’m…still getting used to this, haha.” Sakura absolutely loved the way that Corrin could stay in a good mood, even after all her moping. It had always been her favorite thing about her sister. She felt like she was so hurtful, pushing down all these resentful thoughts, but with Corrin she felt like she could be laid bare. She wanted to be laid bare. She wanted to be flipped inside out and prove to herself that she could exist without hurting everyone around her.

“I don’t really know what I can say. I don’t know if there’s anything I  _can_  say,” Corrin continued. “I’m sorry I’ve been treating you like this. I never meant for any of it to hurt you. I just want to see you succeed.” Sakura felt so awful at these words. Her sister means so well and tries so hard. Why is she throwing it back in her face? She hated herself more than anything else in the world. She wanted to die.

“I-I’m…I’m sorry…I, I didn’t…” Sakura began.

“No, don’t be.”

“But…that’s...”

“It’s okay. Really. I promise. I want you to feel like you can say anything around me. What kind of sister would I be if I couldn’t handle something like this?” Corrin gave her a kiss on the forehead, and Sakura dug herself into her sister. She gripped tightly as she could onto her. She felt so awful and confused and needy and unsure. She just needed to be close.

“I just don’t know what I can do to help,” Corrin said. Somehow, it was one of the more comforting things she’d said all night. “But I’ll try to do better. I’ll try to treat you more like a peer. But I do want to take care of you, at least a little.” She tried to look into Sakura’s eyes. “Is that okay?”

She sniffled. “Y-Yeah…I think so…” Her crying had slowed down, her sobs much less frequent. “I just…I-I don’t know…”

“It’s okay. It’s difficult, I know.” Corrin’s words finally started feeling genuine to her. “I’m not that much older than you. I know how it feels. But you’re coming into your own, I promise. I’m so proud of you. I love you and I respect you. You’ve done so well. At least, better than I was doing when I was your age. I’m so glad I have you. And if I do something bad, can you help me through it? I want to be the best I can for you. So I need to rely on you too.” Sakura felt so comfortable here. The pain wasn’t gone, her anxieties were still spinning around in her gut. But for now, she thought, I can be content with this. This is good enough.

“…O…kay…” she slowly allowed herself to say back. Her face was still wet and her lips were still quivering.

“I love you, Sakura.”

“I love you too…” She almost began crying again at this.  She no longer wanted to attack her anxieties. She just wanted to move on. Just drown herself in her sister’s embrace and forget about everything for a bit. She looked up at her sister, eyes darting around Corrin’s face.

“Um…c-can you, uh…” She hoped that would be enough of a cue. Her shift in tone and flushed cheeks spoke much more than her words. Corrin placed her hand on her sister’s face and lightly kissed her lips. Sakura reveled in the feeling. She focused on it and nothing else, let these soft lips define her existence.

It didn’t last too long, as Corrin momentarily broke away to adjust herself and give Sakura a chance to do the same. Corrin sat more upright, back against the head of the bed, and Sakura sat straddled across her lap, legs folded on either side of her sister’s. Sakura wasn’t actually much shorter than her, so from this angle Sakura actually had to look down to kiss Corrin. She kept her hands on the bed on either side of Corrin, too unsure of her own balance to touch her. Corrin, on the other hand, had one hand in Sakura’s hair, and the other on her hip. Her touches were so light, her lips so delicate against Sakura. Like she was trying to protect some sort of priceless artifact. Sakura could sense Corrin’s hesitation, how scared she was to cross any boundaries. But this isn’t what she wanted. She wanted to be taken seriously. She wanted to be laid bare. She wanted to be broken. She pushed herself into Corrin’s kisses, encouraging her to be harder, rougher.

Corrin responded in kind, running her fingers through Sakura’s hair and gripping her hipbone. They’d both begun unconsciously pushing their bodies against eachother. Sakura was just as hesitant, but pushed past it, bit by bit, letting herself suck on Corrin’s lip, flick her tongue against her teeth. She bit lightly on Corrin’s lip.  She responded by sucking on Sakura’s lip in return, biting and pulling and rubbing her tongue up against it. Sakura leaned hard into Corrin, wrapping her arms around her back. Suddenly, Corrin pushed her tongue deep into Sakura’s mouth, almost to her throat. Sakura was woefully unprepared for this, letting out a small whimper, melting into her kiss. She felt so small, in every part of her body. She felt helpless in the best way. Like nothing else could touch her. She wanted more.

“C-Could…” she started, barely breaking away from Corrin, still breathing heavily. “Could you, um, just…g-get on top of me...” She was so embarrassed saying this but she loved it. She wanted Corrin to see all of her. She wanted to be vulnerable.

“Yeah,” Corrin replied, quickly and breathily. She grabbed Sakura and led her to flip over under her. Now Sakura was laying on her back, head against the pillow, with Corrin laying over top of her. Sakura was almost panting, so hyper-aware of Corrin’s weight on top of her. She couldn’t push her off if she wanted to, which she very much doesn’t. She felt so visible and so safe.

Corrin continued her aggressive kissing, feeling the inside of Sakura’s mouth with her tongue. Sakura whimpered and squirmed in response. She couldn’t hold herself back – Corrin’s tongue, her lips, her breasts, her legs on either side of her, her fingers through her hair (gripping but not quite pulling), her palm moving slowly up her side. Sakura was overflowing with feeling, too far gone to feel anything else. She felt beautifully far away from coming, and wanted to make every second of approach as intense as this.

“Can I kiss your neck?” Corrin breathed into Sakura’s ear.

“Y-Yes,” Sakura weakly stammered out, between pants. Corrin started her kisses softly, but quickly began to kiss more roughly, sucking hard on her neck between short nuzzles. Each one drew a reaction from Sakura; sharp pants, to whimpers, to a small moan.

“Can I bite it?”

“Yes, please. Please.” She was so needy. She needed constant escalation. Corrin didn’t even bother starting lightly this time, biting hard into her neck right away. Sakura convulsed briefly, gripping hard onto Corrin and letting out a sudden, loud moan. Corrin pulled lightly on Sakura’s hair, pushing her head to the side, giving her a better angle of attack. Sakura wasn’t sure why but her teeth felt sharper than normal, feeling more like intense pinpricks of feeling than the blunter force of her own teeth. She could probably draw blood. Maybe she wanted her to. Corrin moved her hand down slightly from Sakura’s hair, placing it on her face, index finger near her mouth. Sakura almost immediately pulled it in between her lips, sucking and licking and lightly biting her finger as she slowly pushed it further into her mouth. Corrin began sucking on Sakura’s earlobe, scraping her teeth up against it. She breathed hot into her ear, began biting it, causing Sakura to moan and bite down on her finger. Sakura was writhing underneath her.

Corrin placed her hand on Sakura’s waistline, fiddling with the buttons keeping her outfit together. She was suddenly painfully aware of how stiflingly hot her outfit felt. “Can I…?”

“Yes! Yes,” Sakura responded. She wanted Corrin to be more aggressive with her but at least this way she was forced to vocalize how much she wants this. Maybe that was better.

Corrin undid the buttons on her shirt and skirt (thankfully her casualwear was not nearly as complex as her usual outfits) and, with her help, pulled them off. Corrin, somewhat bashfully, pulled off her nightgown, to make it seem fair. All they had left on were simple undergarments. Sakura’s face burned red at her suddenly visible breasts. She wanted to look away, too embarrassed to be seen, but she couldn’t help but stare at the curves of Corrin’s body. Whereas she was soft, weak, painfully thin, Corrin was strong, all broad shoulders and lightly toned muscles. But her skin was still soft and beautiful, no bones sticking out of place.

Corrin laid back down on top of Sakura, kissing her lips. The new level of contact sent waves through Sakura, her sense of desire completely renewed. She couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Corrin’s calloused fingertips sliding up her side, near her small breasts. Corrin continued asking for permission (can I touch your boobs, can I kiss them, can I bite them) and Sakura kept giving it (yes, please yes, god yes). The feeling of Corrin massaging her breast like this was more than she expected, and her wet lips and teeth even more so. She couldn’t help but vocalize her half-stifled moans, her nipples in a beautiful sort of pain. She craned her head back, biting her lip, focused on the feeling of pressure on her breast and the stinging of her nipple. Corrin’s hair spilled onto her, sliding around her chest like silk with every motion. Sakura lightly ran her fingers up Corrin’s head, pulling her closer into her. Her legs were restless, thighs rubbing against each other, and Corrin met this by placing her own thigh in between hers. She quickly locked her knees around her, pushing her hips hard into her leg, desperate for more sensation against her clit. Corrin pushed her leg hard onto her. Sakura was in a trance.

Corrin slowed down, broke away for a moment, looked straight at Sakura. Sakura was trying to keep eye contact, but was too embarrassed to do more than glance. “So…what do you want now?” Corrin asked with surprising calm.

Sakura took a second to snap back into reality, before meekly responding with “C…Could you…use, y-your tongue, maybe?”

“Of course,” Corrin replied with a small smile. She slid down Sakura’s body, kissed her thighs, kissed her over her underwear. Sakura felt so tense. Corrin slowly, excruciatingly so, pulled her underwear off her. It stuck wet to her skin, from sweat and cum. She started licking at it slowly, fiddling with her calloused fingers, sending shockwaves through Sakura’s skin. She grabbed onto Corrin’s hair, tightened her thighs around her head, and bit her finger, futilely trying to stifle the small yelps coming from her mouth.

Corrin started licking harder, covering every inch of space, careful to give Sakura’s clit special attention. Her tongue was rough and hot, sliding across Sakura in unpredictable shapes and curves. Sakura craned her back, pushing Corrin’s head harder into her hips, moaning just beyond her control. A quiet ‘fuck’ squirmed out of her mouth between yelps. She pressed harder and harder into Corrin, coming closer and closer to the edge, until her writhing and yelping gives way to tenseness and silence, and she spills over, coming all over herself and Corrin’s face. But Corrin doesn’t let it end there, her touches sucking Sakura back into her trance, eager to reciprocate. Sakura lets herself be selfish. She throws herself into Corrin’s touch. She pulls Corrin into herself and feels her love seep through every crack, every flaw, and for possibly the first time in her life, she feels like she really, truly belongs here.


End file.
